Telling Kelly
by HowardSqueakers
Summary: Pretty much just an extended version of the journal from Snooping. The dates may be a little different. And it's not everything, just a little more than last time.
1. Chapter 1

25 December 1982

So, this was the last present I opened this morning. When I pulled it out of the paper, I started grinning like a fool and confused the heck out of your Grandpa Jack. He had no idea why I was so excited until your mom explained.

You see, when I first met your mom, it was at the train station when we were eighteen. We rode the train together from Pennsylvania to South Carolina and, periodically throughout the ride, I saw her reading from a journal. She told me that her father had written it for her, starting when he found out her mother was pregnant with her and, since she thought it was such a cool idea, she told me that was how she was going to tell her husband whenever she got pregnant.

I think she was kinda surprised I actually remembered.

We can't wait to meet you, little one. And, I gotta say, I really hope I don't disappoint you as a dad.

17 April 1983

Your mother is crazy, little one. Just so you know. You'll probably be very aware of that by the time you read this but whatever.

She's about five months pregnant with you and has just started showing. She freaked out this morning because she couldn't find anything to wear for the Easter dinner we were having with her parents. I tried to calm her down and she threw a shoe at me.

I honestly didn't know your mother had such good aim.

24 July 1983

You're a girl! You're probably thinking "Duh, Dad, I know that." But hey. Cut me some slack. Those ultrasounds aren't exactly the most reliable thing in the world so, technically, I just found out.

Sorry, baby girl. You don't get a spectacular story to go along with your birth. I'd just gotten home from a field exercise and the first thing your mother said was that we had to go to the hospital. Scared the heck out of me, but she was calm.

We went, we waited, and a few hours later, you were here. I couldn't believe I was a dad, even after the nurse handed you to me.

According to your grandparents, I couldn't stop smiling. Well duh! The birth of your child is pretty much better than every birthday and Christmas combined.

But still, in all of this, the one person I wanted to be there was my own mom. But, she died when I was six. So there was no chance of that.

She would've loved you, baby girl. I know it.

25 July 1983

We brought you home from the hospital today. Your mom was literally bouncing when she got you out of the car and walked up to the front door. She wanted to show off the room we set up for your nursery.

Your grandfathers helped me build the furniture and paint the room the colors your mother picked out. Your grandma Joann didn't think she had to help with any of the set up. She did knit a blanket and an outfit for you though.

I'm still hoping I don't royally screw up as a dad.


	2. Chapter 2

-25 December 1983-

Merry Christmas, Kelly! It's your first ever Christmas. Your grandparents came and they couldn't believe how big you'd gotten in five months.

Your mother cried. She thought you were growing up too fast. I laughed and told her she was overreacting. It's not like you were even walking yet.

If I hadn't been holding you she probably would've gotten angry,

Right before we went to bed tonight, though, she told me to remember this when you turn one. She told me that I would probably freak out. At least a little.

-24 July 1984-

Happy birthday! You're a year old today.

I'm kinda sorry to say it but, your mom was right a couple months ago. I did freak out a little this morning. Not that I don't want her to be right, I just wished that she hadn't found out.

I didn't even tell her. I went into your room when you woke up this morning and asked you to stop growing a little. She heard over the baby monitor. I'm not sure why, but it's scaring me to see you wobbling around the house – you haven't gotten the walking down just yet.

-19 November 1984-

You helped me make breakfast today, baby girl. It was your mom's birthday and you helped me bring her breakfast in bed.

She wasn't really happy about being woken up that early but had a huge smile when she saw you holding a flower. You're still a little shaky on the walking.

-20 August 1988-

Your mother cried this morning. Not because anything bad happened, I promise. You just starte kindergarten this morning and you're her little girl.

You're five and you were actually excited about school. You wanted to know why the big kids thought it was so fun.

You're probably thinking that there was no way you ever liked school but I promise you it's true. You were practically bouncing in the car as we drove you to school. And, when your mom picked you up, you couldn't stop talking excitedly about your teacher and all of the friends you made.


End file.
